Zinnia Punishes Jafar
Zinnia pulled a cloak over her clothes and found herself up early and silently. She made her way through the house towards his parents' room, managing to make no sound as she went. He looked at the clock and estimated the time it would take her to complete her mission. She had only a few minutes time before her father would be awakened by its bell. He made his way over to the vanity where his parents kept their things. Zinnia grabbed her father's hair tonic and his mother's peroxide. She then proceeded to pour a little of her father's hair tonic down the sink drain. After she had poured a good amount down the drain, while still leaving just enough in the bottle for his uses, she started to pour the peroxide into the bottle. He then shook the bottle of hair oil so that the coloring would match and put both bottles away just as the alarm went off! Zinnia's eyes widened as she dropped to the ground and started crawling to a place to hide. She quicky crawled into the closet as her father made his way to the bathroom, groaning and coughing all the way, completely oblivious to the genius in his room. Zinnia crawled away, this time aiming for the door when he was suddenly stopped by her mother awakening. She froze, fearing her parent's had caught him, when she noticed Sadria was still wearing her sleeping mask; a green mask with creepy large brown eyes that were wide open. Zinnia sighed in relief and made his escape, his parents were none the wiser of his plans. Sadria splashed his oil into his hair with little care, unknowing of her daughter's deception. "Amir, come into my room!" "What?!" Amir asked in an undignified tone. He didn't like getting called in early, especially if it was to be in trouble. "My boy," Jafar grinned. "Today's the day I take you to the shop, what do you say?" "I don't know. What do you say, Dad?" Amir was grateful to have an excuse to get out of school, he wasn't all that good at it anyway. Jafar turned around with a somewhat serious face. "I say, appearance is nine tenths of the law. People don't buy a car; they buy me, which is why I personally take such pride in my appearance; well-oiled hair, a clean shave, snappy wardrobe." He said as he showed his robes that were traditional of the seedy salesmen. Jafar then smiled. "Now run along and get ready for a big day of learning, kid!" He turned back towards the mirror to finish oiling his hair. "It is gonna be a big day of learning too. There is a sucker born every minute, and we're gonna take them for all they have got!" He had no idea of how well that phrase applied to him as well, especially as he continued to "oil" his hair with the peroxide mixture his adopted daughter had made. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes